


Break Of Day

by allofthepixels



Series: Come Together, Fall Apart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: In which Dean and Benny are together and happy (because it wasn't always bad.)





	Break Of Day

“You ‘wake?” 

Dean felt the arms wound around his middle tighten just a little and noticed the steady rhythm of breath on his neck change. He’d been awake for the last ten minutes, easily counting Benny’s breaths and trying to just let himself feel the weight of his arms, their ankles tangled, the sheets warm (probably not as clean as they could’ve been, but Dean didn’t hate the sweaty smell.) The smallest part of him was sad for it all to end.

He wiggled his butt against Benny, peeking one eye open as a bearded chin landed on his bare shoulder. 

“Nope. Not at all.” 

“Oh, my mistake,” Benny pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck that drew a quick, audible breath from Dean. 

Dean was still getting used to all the tenderness, all the tiny moments of warmth, the way Benny wanted to hold his hand, run fingers over his callouses, the way small, absentminded kisses could somehow still feel so purposeful. 

“Well, guess I can just wait for you to join the livin’,” Benny sighed, took a deep breath and dug all ten fingers into Dean’s sides — somehow nailing that killer spot under his ribs and the one on his hips that made him want to crawl out of his skin.

“N-n-no, c’mon, I’m awayayake—” Benny’s one leg, wedged between both of his, was doing a pretty great job at anchoring Dean in the tickle hold. Combined with his body still a little weak from sleep and how fucking terribly violently ticklish he was (and how little he actually was trying to get away) he could really only lean back into Benny’s chest, throwing his head back in giddy laughter. 

“I dunno how everyone doesn’t try ticklin’ ya all day, cher,” Benny rumbled in his ear. “You gotta smile that can knock the wind outta a man.”

If Dean wasn’t already that special brand of mortified from being a giggly mess, the T-word and a devastatingly cute compliment had him ready to flush himself down the toilet. He ducked his head into the pillow as much as he could.

“What? Don’t get shy on me now,” Benny’s fingers were soft but still teasing around his waist enough to keep the giggles flowing. “You can’t be as ticklish as you are and be a stranger to being tickled silly.” He punctuated that with a pinch to a hip bone. 

“Nahaha, cohohome on,” Dean howled, kicking up his efforts to get out of the hold (maybe, not-so-secretly for the first time since this whole thing started). “Lemme gohoho, leave me alohohone.”

“You don’t really want that, do you?” Benny’s hands calmed, releasing Dean enough for him to be able to turn around in his arms, their eyes meeting for the first time. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Dean let Benny kiss him, it was short but deep and he could feel himself smiling into his lips. 

“You wouldn’t want me to leave you alone?” Benny repeated, eyes soft and teasing. 

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,” Dean hummed, busying himself with the task of removing Benny’s boxers.

* * *

“What are we doing today?” Benny asked, hand roaming casually into Dean’s sweatpants (the pair he  _just_ put back on, post-morning fuckfest) to palm at his ass. Dean felt butterflies still at the “ _we,”_ leaning forward to boldly try delivering one of those absentminded, easy kisses for himself. 

“Uh, nothin’ really,” he gasped at another particularly good touch, pressing his lips into Benny’s chest with a small groan. “Cas’ gallery show is at 7, but until then there’s nothing.”

“M’not one for gallery shows, but I’ll brave the fancy boring people for you,” Benny’s free hand roamed through Dean’s hair, teasingly. 

“You’d do that for me? Gosh,” Dean raked his hands down Benny’s side, earning one brilliant little bit of laughter before he grabbed his wrists. 

“Whoa, hey!” Benny wiggled out from under him to head toward the bathroom. “Not to ruin your pay-back, cher, but I’d hate to have to wreck you three times in two hours.”

Dean watched him walk away, leaning one elbow on the warm spot he left behind.


End file.
